


Healing Love

by AndromedianGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedianGirl/pseuds/AndromedianGirl
Summary: You flee from Cenred's kingdom with your sisters, only to be found by Camelot's patrol. And to fall right into the arms of a certain knight.
Relationships: Gwaine (Merlin)/You, Leon (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Percival (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	1. Addressing some things first

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to write for Merlin after being motivated by this amazing, friendly and active fandom! I hope you all like my writing and constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!

Hey, guys! Just so you know, altough the fic is cute and romantic, the beginning of it has some sensible topics. There is no rape or anything of the sort, but the reader does have to dance against her will to entertain men and eventually kills one of them. Again, nothing graphic but I thought it is better to give you all an warning. I will do my best to make sure that the second chapter is offers context so that the first chapter can be optional for those who would rather skip it.   
But also, since it is what kickstarts the plot, there will be mentions of this situation in the future chapters of the fic but no to worry, it will be brief and not graphic.   
Every person/character mentioned is over 18.  
There will be smut in future chapters so if you are under 18, this fic is NOT for you.  
I apologize for any grammar mistakes and things of the sort, English is not my first language.  
That's it, I hope you enjoy!


	2. The Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 1. I will post as I write, I won't have much of a schedule planned so bear with me. As previously stated, this first one deals with some difficult things, so be mindful. I'll do my best so that the second chapter gives context so that this one is optional. I really hope you enjoy.

You held your hidden dagger closer to as you walked quickly in the dark, humid and strong smelling tunnels, making sure the blade was well hidden under the deep purple fabric of your nightly performance. You were being escorted by two of Cenred’s guards, the tips of your toes painfully sprinting to follow their pace, since they held you by your arms in the air. ‘Guards’, you thought to yourself in disgust as the man to your left made a comment about your body, ‘These are not guards. They are monsters. Guards are noble, and strong, courageous, kind and courteous not these putrid meatheads.’ You almost laughed at your own thoughts, and you would have, had you not remembered where they were leading you to. If you were alone, you would take you chance fighting the men with your bare nails and ripping Cenred’s throat with your teeth. But you had your sisters by your side, and you could not bear imagine what would happen to them if your revenge fantasies failed. So, you did what was wise, that was distracting their lust filled gazes from your sisters to yourself, as you were doing now, throwing the pig of a man on your right a wink, earning yourself a satisfied grunt.  
You were thrown in the cell uncerimonioulsy, and your sisters were quick to come to your side. The cell door closed, and you had until late at night to prepare. Not for your performance, but what was to come after. Your escape. How you dreamt of this day. You would take your sisters away from the rotten place, away away to the gates of Camelot, where everything was better than this hell.   
“Lotte. Mina”, you said as you held your sisters tight. You let them go but kept them close, as you gathered around the loose stone of your shared cell’s ground. “Tonight, sisters. We will do it”, you whispered. “Lotte, how were things in the kitchen?”, you said.   
“I have put the sleeping aid in the wine. No one saw me. Me and other tem girls were there. It could have been anyone”, she said.   
“Good. Mina, the clothes?”, you said.  
“Right here”, she patted the stone, that moved slightly but was quickly put back in place.   
“You two will retreat with the other girls. Lotte, you will pretend to be on your cycle. And Mina, you will aid her. We know that they think us disgusting in our moons. Then, you will change and escape. I will be dancing still, and when the winner of the tournament take me to his chambers, I will kill him. And I’ll meet you under the outside the castle walls.”   
“We can't go without you, Y/N!”, said Mina.   
“Shush. Yes you can”, you said, rubbing circles in the back of her hand with your thumb.  
“But what...”, Lotte composed herself before speaking in a hard tone, like someone that wishes to distance herself from reality. “What if you fail? Cenred will kill you”.  
“Then I die happy knowing that my last breath helped you escape. And let this be my punishment for not getting you out of here sooner”, you say.   
“Don’t say that!”, said Lotte, enraged. “You took care of us like no one did!”   
“Yes. But you took more care of me. Kept me sane in the middle of this. I beg of you, sisters. When the time comes, I will not fail. And we’ll spend the rest of our days in freedom”.   
Quickly, time went by, and the three of you ran through the plan while they get you ready for the dancing.   
Soon, it was time and you parted ways with them. You smiled encouragingly at them, and they smiled at you. That was the only strength you needed before you walked into the room full of hollering men.   
-  
The men all got quiet but were leaning on their seats for Cenred’s speech. He started circling you, closer and closer but you didn't budge. You wouldn't give him and them the satisfaction.  
“As you all know, gentleman, is not often that a pretty flower comes by in these lands. But, to the contrary of those weaklings of Camelot believe, we are sensible to such beautiful things. And as you know, Sir Raegul is the most sensitive of all. After killing, maiming, and slaughtering his enemies in the tournament, he will get to look at this wonder of nature up close after these night's performance. Without further ado, LET US BEGIN!”, he said as the men cheered.   
The lights of the room were dimmed as you started to sway your hips. Gracefully, you started to move, waving the see-through veil of lilac in front of you. You closed your eyes and imagined you were at one of the parties in your village, when you were only a child. Spinning and smiling, joined by your two best friends in the entire world. But your thoughts were interrupted after a particularly loud whistle, and you were back on the hell. ‘Not for much longer, you thought’. A few moments later, the dance was over and you were shoved in the arms of an unknown man, who dragged you by the arm in a hurry to his quarters

Even though you knew that he would soon be dead, you kicked and screamed all the way to the chambers. In part because you needed to keep up appearances, no one would suspect a murder from a damsel in distress but also because he was crushing your elbow in his wrist. After a particularly hard kick, that accidentally hit the man, he crushed your arm until you yelled with pain and a sickening crack echoed through your ears. After what it seemed na eternity of crying and yelling as he pulled on your seemingly crushed elbow, you two arrived at the quarters.   
He threw you to the floor and went to take off his boots. The smell of it almost made you gag. You wiped your tears and put on the best act you could with the pain you were feeling, trying to prevent the sadness and hate to seep from your words. With one arm, you stood up and spoke in a saccharine voice.   
“I saw you at the tournament, Sire. You surely are very strong and courageous”, you smiled.  
“Yes, I am! And I think you should give me something extra with that dance as a reward”, he said menacingly, pulling a knife from his belt.   
“But sure! Close your eyes”, you said. You almost gagged for the second time that night, the smell and the situation making you sick. Unceremoniously, you stuck the knife on the side of the man’s neck and left him to bleed. Quickly, you did your best to jump the window, but fell on your ankle. With the adrenaline pumping through your veins and preventing you to feel pain, you ran to meet your sisters, the sound of the man drowning in his blood haunting you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worse is over! :D See ya next time!


	3. Under the Cover of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals are almost over so I will be posting more regularly from now on! I hope you enjoy!

You ran as quickly as your feet could take you, listening to the occasional adrenaline fuelled giggles of your sisters. Lotte was the first one to stop, begging for some rest.

“Fine", you say. “But we must be quick! We don't know if they are looking for us", you said. Truth was, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you or Lotte or Mina had to go back to Cenred's castle. Not when you were reminded of how good fresh air and freedom felt. You smiled and went to sit, only to be reminded that the adrenaline had left your side and now you were feeling your injuries. You cursed, those would only slow you down.

“You’re injured!”, said Mina, a frown twisting her features.   
“Y/N, where does it hurt?”, added Lotte, wearing the same concerned expression on her face. It was in times like this you saw how much the three of you were different yet the same. You grew side by side and while the three of you looked wildly different, with Minerva being a small pixie-like girl with a mane of very light brown, almost blond hair and Charlotte being a tall statuesque girl with hair darker than Minerva's you still acquired some of the same traits, like the shape and color of your eyes, your noses, the curl of your hair and your wide hips.   
You were the eldest of your little family and you filled that role very nicely. Even though Charlotte was a bit taller than you, her youthful and girly way of being gave away her middle child status, along with her mischievous nature. Minerva, on the other hand, was undoubtedly the youngest. With her wild, unruly hair and her habit of bringing home every single wounded animal she could find and her wide brown doe eyes, she just had that playful nature that often accompanies good-hearted pranks and mud on the barrier of the dresses you would help your mother to sew. 

And you were... You. Since young, you promised Mother and Father that you would take care of them, and as time passed, you only grew more determined to do good on that promise. So when your little cabin was raided by Cenred's brute men, and your mother and father killed, it became your life's work to try and protect your sisters until you could transport them safely to Camelot, a kingdom seemingly safe and peaceful enough to live without greater nuisances such as being enslaved.

“I am well. I will walk it off. Let's rest for a few hours and then proceed”, you said, even though your voice wavered.   
“But...”, started Mina, looking for Lotte for support on her argument.   
“It's fine. You won't hear me complain once. We need to get out of here. Camelot is two days away, at best. We can't afford to get caught”, you said.  
“You know it is not your complaining we are worried about”, said Charlotte, lifting the barrier of your dress to look at your ankle, that looked swollen and slightly purple while Mina delicately took hold of your elbow, that had a bruise shaped like a hand print.   
“I should be taking care of you, you know", you mumbled. You hated having them take responsibility for you. You felt like you were disappointing your parents.  
“You shush!”, said Lotte playfully making you and Mina giggle. “We take care of each other”.   
“I love you", said Mina.   
“I love you two, as well", you said.  
“I love the two of you but dear God, Y/N let me bandage your ankle and elbow because I am NOT carrying you to Camelot!”, Charlotte said and the three of you roared with laughter.   
\-   
After the three of you rested for a few hours, talking quietly and hiding in the shadows, the three of you changed clothes to minimize the chances of getting recognized. Charlotte did her best to bandage your ankle and elbow. At every touch, your limbs twitched in response to the pain.   
“Be still! I braid hair, not broken bones!”, she said, getting impatient with the way you were squirming, making it difficult for her to bandage you, since she didn’t want to cause you pain.   
“And I am a seamstress so I won’t have any problem sewing your mouth shut! Get on with it! I'll be fine, don’t worry about hurting me, alright?” Charlotte quickly glanced at Minerva, both of them looking distressed. “Lotte, please. I must take you to Camelot. To safety. Just do it, we’ll worry about it later.”  
Charlotte breathed in and twisted the fabric as hard as she could, making you let out a low cry of pain. Your injuries felt slightly numb from the tight fabric and you knew it wasn’t properly done, but you still gave a reassuring smile to your sister, knowing she tried her best.   
“I'm fine. Let's go", you said.  
Your sisters tried it but there was no changing your mind. After you were all changed, in tight pants, thick woolen shirts with corsets on top and leather boots, each one of you grabbed a knife. It was little, but enough to make some damage in case you were attacked by a small group of men. At this point, you would kill them with your teeth if it meant freedom. You grabbed also a long thick stick, probably broken off a tree by the wind in a storm and used it as a crutch to help you walk.   
“Well, you’re already an old woman. Now you’re looking the part!”, said Minerva while her and Charlotte giggled. You playfully shoved her.  
“Help a poor old lady up then”, you said, and she grabbed your hand to help you. You tested the makeshift cane, walking in circles a few times. “This will do nicely”, you said, with a smile. You definitely didn’t want to be a burden to them.   
“What about our dresses? Will we leave them here?”, Charlotte said.  
“Well, they were dirty already and I don’t need any reminders of that place”, you said.  
“I’ll take a few pieces of fabric. To change your bandages. And maybe this other pair of my boots", said Minerva.   
“Mina, the soles are almost falling out", you said.  
“Yes, but maybe some animal we come across needs a safe warm place to lay eggs, you never know!”, she said, making you and Lotte smile. She lived in her own little world but her heart was made of gold.

After wandering around for a while, you eventually found a path and went with it.   
“Camelot is West. We’ll just have to head down in this direction. Let’s just focus on getting through the border right now”, you whispered to them. “Let’s keep going. This night is our headstart.”  
-  
The doors to the Hall of the Round Table opened, and King Arthur’s decisive steps were followed by quick, clumsy ones of a Merlin still drunk with sleep.  
Sitting at the table were Arthur’s most trusted people. Gaius, the man that had woken up Merlin about an hour before. Gwen, that yawned and had a few curls slip from her braid. Percival was lightly slapping himself on the face while Elyan fidgeted and Leon paced around to keep themselves awake. Gwaine was sleeping, his head back and his mouth open while he snored, only to be awaken by Arthur’s entrance.   
“I’m sorry to have summoned you all so late at night and in such a sudden manner. If any of you choose to not go in this quest with me, I will understand”, said Arthur and suddenly all of them were alert. Something wasn't right.  
“Milord?”, said Leon.   
“There is a traitor in our midst. One that works for Cenred. He’s the reason we’ve been losing so many men in our patrols", said Arthur. Now everyone was standing in attention.   
“The patrol of two days ago didn’t return?”, asked Gwen.   
“No. They were after a stolen load of our weapons. Are you saying that these traitor supplied those thieves?”, said Percival.  
"I’m afraid so", said Arthur.   
“Who is this traitor? I’ll deal with him myself", said Gwaine.   
“I have a few suspects. My hopes would be of finding one of the soldiers from the patrol alive to see if they recognize a suspect”, said Arthur. “If we’re going we must go now. The night will give us cover. Gwen, Gaius, we need you to stay and cover any suspects, can you do that?”.  
“Yes, Sire", said Gaius promptly.  
“Your Majesty, I would like to stay and protect my sister. If this traitor suspects anything and decides to strike against the Queen, I would like to defend her", said Elyan.   
“But of course. I trust you to guard her, Elyan. You’ve been doing long before me", said Arthur, hugging his soldier and brother in law. “The rest of you get ready. We’re leaving immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, it was kind of a filler chapter. I can't help it though I'm a romantic! I want them to meet!


End file.
